Midnight Moon
by impatientlove
Summary: Sam Montgomery. Teenager. Senior. And she can't wait to get out. A midnight moon on Halloween would seem scary to you, but to Sam, it's the most beautiful thing in the world. Based on the original movie. It's my first fan fic. I hope you like it!
1. Princess Sam

A/N: This is my first ever fan fiction and hopefully, you like it. I'm planning to stick to the original 'Sam and Austin' love story, because I think it's really romantic. It's based on the story with changes, of course! I'll do the best I can so, PLEASE ENJOY!

She sat there in her room, staring at the computer screen as if it was a gateway to the heavens above. Samantha Montgomery, as much as she hated the fact her step mother would kill her if she ever found out, LOVED the suspense. In a daze, she quickly replied to Nomad, knowing he'd understand all of her problems. She couldn't help it, but she kind of liked him. Okay, to be honest, she REALLY liked him. And she knew it was also a REALLY unhealthy life style.

She had met Nomad on an online North Valley High chat room discussing their dream to go to Princeton, school of arts. But to her, Princeton was more of a school for princesses and princes. She thought back, remembering her father. His joyous laugh brought happiness to her everyday life. His death, though, brought pain to her poor little heart. Yeah, he died. It's true, every since the Northridge earthquake struck in 1994. So, unfortunately, her father had left her with his new wife (her new step mom) and two new step sisters.

So as you can tell, life isn't exactly a fairytale for Sam. She works 24/7 at her father's diner, or actually now, FIONA'S DINER. Also, she has to go to school and do all her homework! Tough, isn't it? She told Nomad everything about her, but somehow she still kept her identity safe. Sam chatted on and on for hours to come, so she didn't even realize that her alarm was beeping for her to make breakfast for Fiona and the twins. _I must've fell asleep_, she thought yawning loudly. She smiled. Monday. Unlike most people, she actually liked Monday's. At least she would be away from Fiona for a full eight hours.

After the morning usual (making breakfast, washing dishes, washing clothes, making beds, mopping the kitchen floor, wiping all the windows of the house, ect.) , she got in her old but still stable convertible and headed off to Carter's house. Once she was there, she wished she never came.

"Uhh, Carter, what are you wearing?" she asked as sweetly as possible.

She looked him over. He was wearing a loose shirt and baggy pants. He wore long chains down his neck.

"This is my SNOOP DIZZLE look." He said loudly.

She laughed and said, "I am not driving you to school like that."

He glared at her, and went back to change, saying, "Are you happy now, Sam?"

She laughed, "I'm satisfied."

They made they're way to North Valley High School, where everything and anything can become DISASTROUS.


	2. Prince Austin Uhm, NOOO!

Happy Father's Day! Sorry for the late update. Thank you and ENJOY!

As Sam entered the school parking lot, she heaved a heavy sigh

As Sam entered the school parking lot, she heaved a heavy sigh. They had come in later than usual, so there weren't any good parking spaces available. She drove all the way to the back of the lot, parking into one of the last spaces available. They quickly made their way to the building, hoping to get to their lockers before the bell rang.

Once Sam got to her locker, she got an immediate text from Nomad.

"Hello there. We haven't talked in ages."

She smiled and texted back, "We talked all night yesterday."

He replied, "Time passes by too quickly. I want to get to know you more. You're still a mystery to me. When will we ever meet?"

The bell rang and she quickly replied, "Soon!"

After a long day of boring lectures and project plans, it was finally lunch time. Sam eagerly headed to the cafeteria because she was STARVING. Lesson learned: ALWAYS EAT BREAKFAST. She accidentally bumped into Shelby and Austin on her way through the door. She was starting to say sorry when…..

"WATCH IT, DORK!" Shelby yelled. Shelby looked at Austin and said expectantly, "Aren't you going to do anything about this? I mean, like, I _am_ your girlfriend!"

Austin then said blandly, "Forget it, Shelby. Let's just go."

In that moment, Sam really didn't know what to think of Austin Ames. It's true, in her freshman year she had a HUGE crush on him. I mean, who didn't? But when he started dating Shelby, she knew exactly what his style was, and it had absolutely nothing to do with nerdy, straight-A students, who work at their step-mother's diner. Slowly, her crush on Austin died down, but she always seemed to wonder how it would be to talk to him late at night or how it would be to be held in his arms. Sam has always loved fairytales, but knew there was no way her life can ever get that perfect.

After lunch, she headed to the softball field. Every time she was socially embarrassed, she would find herself on the softball field batting until her arms were sore. In the middle of it all, she didn't notice Austin, who looked from the bleachers. He was really impressed. Never had he seen someone bat with such strength and determination before.

"Hey." Austin called.

Sam was continuously batting.

He repeated. Finally, Sam looked up to see Austin. Austin looked amazed.

"..Sam? Were you the one who was batting?"

"Yeah." Sam said, wondering why Austin wasn't hanging out with all his popular friends.

"Wow that was…. That was amazing." Austin complimented.

Sam couldn't help but blush. It's not everyday you get complimented by the hottest and most popular boy at school.

"At first, I thought you were a guy. You had so much strength. When you hit the ball, it wo— why are you looking at me like that?" Austin said.

"Okay, first of all, that's being very sexist! Girls can be equally as good as boys in sports!"

"But I wasn't done talki— ." Austin got cut off.

"Second of all, HOW RUDE. You just basically called me a boy! Next time you compliment someone, try not to offend them at the same time!"

Red faced, Sam marched away, leaving Austin dumbstruck and a little confused.

_Oh no, Brianna and Gabriella are going to kill me for ruining there chance with Mr. Perfect_, thought Sam.

This is going to be a LONG day.


	3. Maybe?

* * *

A/N: Hey! Sorry to all my readers-( if I even have any readers)- for the long wait. I was on vacation!(: Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter three. And by the way, please review. I honestly want to know if anyone reads my fanfics.

* * *

Sam marched into the diner. She quickly threw on her disgusting apron and took off her cap. While lacing her roller blades, Rhonda came and sat next to her.

"Darling what's wrong? You seem a little low today." Rhonda said softly.

Sam looked at Rhonda. She knew Rhonda always understood. Sam told Rhonda her story and couldn't help but cry.

"Rhonda, why me?" is all Sam had to say after that.

Rhonda stroked Sam's hair and said gently, " Baby girl this doesn't sound like you. You usually don't complain about this kinda stuff. I know it's been really hard on you. I have no idea why but sweetheart, I know for a fact things will get better. Your just stressing. So take time and relax. I'll waitress for you today."

Sam appreciated it, but knew how big of a favor that was. And that was why she loved Rhonda. Rhonda was like the mother she never had. But then again, Sam didn't see Rhonda as a mom. Rhonda was her hero.

Sam shook her head. "It's okay Rhonda, I'll manage." She smiled appreciatively.

"Alright, Sam."

Suddenly, a big group of NVHS students came throught the entrance. Sam noticed that Austin and Shelby(and not to mention their little gang of friends) were in the group. Most of the group sat at a big table while Austin and Shelby's group sat in a booth not too far. Heaving a sigh, she walked over to their table.

"Hey look it's diner girl!" teased Ryan and David. Madison and Caitlin snickered. Shelby's evil grin spreaded even wider while Austin just stared.

_Why is Austin staring at me like that? WHYYY? _thought Sam. She brushed that off her mind and said in her automatic waitress voice, "Hi how can I help you today?"

Instantly Shelby replied, " By leaving... I mean seriously, can't we get REAL quality service here? A job more perfect for you is, oh I don't know, the janitor?" Another roar of laughter came from the gang-- except for Austin. He just kept staring, as if he was trying to figure out the world's most intense puzzle.

"Anyways, " said Shelby rolling her eyes, " What can I get that has no sugar, no carbs, and is fat free?"

Sam simply replied, "Water."

Austin let out a little laugh but quickly shut up at the look of Shelby's face.

"Are you trying to be funny?" she said glaring at Sam. She looked back to the group. "I told you we should've went to Antonio's Restaurant. So much more choices and way better." David said," Antonio's is good but it's a rip off. And plus, we weren't in the mood for Italian."

"Well they definately had better service." spat Caitlin. Madison nodded and glanced at Shelby to see if she approved.

"I would like an Ambush Appetizer and some fries on the side." said Austin as if the whole conversation never happened.

Everyone else ordered (including Shelby) and finally, Sam was able to escape.

_He rescued me, _thought Sam_._ _What if.. What if Austin is Nomad?_ She quickly regretted the thought. _Of course not! Nomad is poetic and romantic. Austin is the captain of the football team. Totally opposite... right?_


	4. Conversation

Sorry it took me forever to post a new story!  
And sorry it's so short.  
Next story will be longer, I promise! (:  
XoXo,  
ImpatientLove

* * *

PrincetonGirl: Hey nomad.

Nomad: What's wrong?

PrincetonGirl: Nothing.

Nomad: Don't lie, it makes you bitter.

PrincetonGirl: I _am_ bitter.

Nomad: Don't kid yourself.

PrincetonGirl: So, how can you tell that something's wrong?

Nomad: Your not throwing smilies at me. :D

PrincetonGirl: Sorry. Are you happy now? :D

Nomad: Not exactly. So what's depressing you?

Sam sighed. This was bad. He saw through her. He knew her well. A little TOO well. But she couldn't help smiling. She quickly responded to his question, making sure not to give herself away.

PrincetonGirl: I got really angry today.

PrincetonGirl: And I ended up having to see him again.

PrincetonGirl: And well, I realize.

PrincetonGirl: He did me a huge favor. /

Nomad: He seems like a reasonably kind jerk.

PrincetonGirl: Yeah. I blame his girlfriend. And her possy.

Nomad: What's his name?

PrincetonGirl: A. A. are his initials.

PrincetonGirl: Sorry, don't want to give myself away. :D

He didn't reply. For about what seemed forever, he finally responded.

Nomad: I have to go, sorry.

Nomad: Goodbye.

He signed off before she could reply. She frowned at the screen. _Did I say something wrong? _she thought. That night she slept restlessly, unable to dissolve into a comforting dream.


	5. Nightmare

I want to thank MusicIsTheLife for those reviews.  
You have no idea how much I appreciate it. (:  
I hope you enjoy this chapter and my next one is coming soon!  
Thanks to ALL my readers!!

Sincerely,  
ImpatientLove

* * *

The darkness of the mist prevented her from being able to see.

_What's going on? _She said to no one in particular. Suddenly, she was facing a computer screen. She looked at the desk across from her and saw Austin Ames. He was typing proficiently on his very own computer. She looked at her own screen, and realized she was typing, too. It was the same conversation she had the night before. Except for the fact that she _wasn't_ talking to Nomad, she was talking to Austin.

PrincetonGirl: A.A. are his initials.

PrincetonGirl: Sorry, don't want to give myself away. :D

Sam slowly came to her senses. She DID give herself away. She was talking about Austin Ames TO Austin Ames. She glanced around to the desk to where he sat, but it was empty. She tried to stand up but started falling into eternal darkness.

"OW!" Sam yelped. She was laying backwards on the floor. She sat up and rubbed her head. Her digital alarm started beeping, and realized it was a new day. She waited a few minutes until she heard the usual, "SAM!" from Fiona.

Sam stood up and threw on some jeans and a white t-shirt.

_Another day of Fiona _she sighed. She concetrated on her chores, but her thoughts couldn't help but roam away to paradise. A paradise free of Fiona and full of Austin Ames.

* * *

Sam walked along the gym pool towards the locker rooms. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her, turned around, and slipped into the pool. Next thing she knew she was DROWNING.

"HELP!" she gasped for air. Her legs pumped from underneath the water. It was no help. She was panicking and her eyesight was blurred by the water. The chlorined water quickly filled her burning lungs.

"H- HELP!" Sam yelped once again. Her arms flapped out in front of her.

"Help..."

She heard a loud splash as she slowly drifted off into unconciousness.


	6. Savior

If only we all had a savior like Austin Ames. ;)

* * *

Darkness.

The complete and total dark scared her.

Then, she felt the warmth and softness of life drifting back into her. They felt so .... _right ._Except now, her senses felt a body over her. So soft, was not the life re-entering her body. It was the lips of Austin Ames.

She was motionless for what seemed like forever.

"Are you okay? Sam, speak to me? Sam ..?" said Austin, looking more worried than ever. _Why would he be worried about me? It's not like he's ever noticed me before. _She put that thought to the side and let another thought slide in. _Oh my jelly beans, did Austin just kiss me? _

"Sam, are you okay?" replied Austin, who was a little afraid of the silence.

"I .. I'm fine thanks. " she mumbled.

He smiled widely. And then his eyes dropped to her chest, and he immediately looked away.

"Uh, I think you'll be needing this." he said shyly. Sam looked at her shirt and couldn't help but wish she was dead. Of all days, she had to wear white today! Her undergarment (ehem you know BRA) was crystal clear through her stupid white shirt. She blushed furiously, and took Austin's jacket , muttering a small thanks.

"No problem. Uhm, so I guess i'll see you later. "

And with that, she let her teeny tiny opportunity to thank her savior go.

She sighed and continued to the lockers, where an eagle-eyed teenage girl smiled wickedly. And so, the gossip begins!


	7. The Item

By the end of the day, word has spread that Austin and Sam were an item!

And it really didn't help that Sam was walking through school in his jacket. All day, she was swarmed with questions and questions and questions! Everywhere she went, she was glared at with envious eyes. She was too afraid to look at Shelby and her posse. She didn't have to even look because she could feel the heat of their anger radiating towards her. _I am so screwed. _Sam thought. How in the world would a rumor like that occur? Well, actually, there were many possibilities. But why would people believe it. Sam and Austin have never really spoke to each other before. It was a completely horrible. By fifth period, she couldn't handle any more of this. She quickly grabbed the bathroom pass and headed into the peace and quiet atmosphere of the library.

The North Valley Library was probably the most beautiful library in all of the San Fernando Valley. Soft couches were sprinkled in the center and all around were the most glamorous bookcases full of the most interesting books. This was Sam's most favorite place in the school. It sounds a bit nerdy, but this is one of the only places where you can't find Fiona, Gabriella, OR Brianna. Instead, Sam finds her dreams and her memories. And sometimes, even her friends.

Carter noticed her and walked briskly to her couch.

"Sam, what is this that I'm hearing? YOU and AUSTIN?" he basically screamed. There was a follow of "Shh!" 's . He nodded apologetically.

"Carter, I really don't want to talk about it. " Sam replied.

"But you will" Carter said. Sam looked at him and completely let it all out.

"Why is it always like this? I don't know how this can blow over. I mean, he was being nice. And . I really don't know how something so simple can turn so ..UGH!"

"Welcome to high school. " Carter said and smiled an encouraging smile. Sam laughed. Suddenly, she felt a vibration in her pocket.

"I see, Cyber Boy is waiting!" says Carter as he smiles and gets back to his class.

Sam receives a text from Nomad , saying :

"Funny how little things go a long way. Rumors take down even the nicest people. "

Sam sighed. So he heard. Thank god he didn't know who she was.

She replied:

"Yeah, I know. It's a little sad to see people so worked up over this. I mean, just like how everyone is worked up about the Halloween dance."

Nomad replied:

"So I take it you don't like dances?"

Sam texts:

"It's not that, I just never had the opportunity to go."

Nomad:

"Well then. It's time you do. I'll meet you directly under the disco ball at precisely eleven. See you there."

And with that, he left. Sam was breathless. She was going to finally meet Nomad. The man she has confided in for so long. The man who understands her. The man she may be in love with.

_But_ she couldn't help but feel guilty.

She knew that deep down in her poor and unfaithful heart, she was beginning to crush on someone else.

And that man was Austin Ames.

* * *

WOW, this is getting good. Come on! You know you want to keep reading ! (:  
I'll make sure the next one is great!


	8. The Deal

She walked back and forth in the hallway in front of Fiona's room. _What if she says yes? What if she says no? Will she yell? OH jeez, forget it..._

"If you're going to come in, GET IT OVER WITH!" yelled Fiona from her room. Sam now had no choice but to go in.

"What do you want?" Fiona said, chewing on her Norwegian salmon. She used the long manicured pinky to pick between her teeth.

"Uh, I was. I was just wondering. If I could. Take a day off. Tomorrow." Sam said nervously.

Fiona narrowed her eyes.

"You are even more selfish than I thought! People who take days off of work have better and more important things to do. YOU on the other hand, don't. So I really don't see why you would need an entire day off just to drag your lazy butt around." spat Fiona, allowing bits and pieces of salmon to spray out.

"Please Fiona. I've never had one day off since I was ten. Not for one birthday and not for anything else. Please just this once. I ... please. " begged Sam. She hated the way she was acting, but this was the night she might get to meet her one true love.

Fiona's eyes were filled with evil. "Sorry, Sam. But you don't deserve a day off. The answer is NO." Her smile widened.

"I really didn't want to do this but I guess I'll have to go post this on the internet now." said Sam, pulling out a Polaroid picture of Fiona at McDonald's, ferociously biting into a Big Mac.

"Wouldn't it be sad if J-Lo happened to run into this." said Sam, raising her eyebrows.

"Give that to ME!" Fiona screamed.

"No, I won't. But I promise I will burn it, IN FRONT OF YOU, right after you let me have my day off." said Sam.

"An entire day off, I don't think so. You will only get the night off, and that's it. And if you don't burn it, you can say goodbye to Princeton." Fiona warned.

"Alright then." Sam agreed.

"Fine." said Fiona, unwillingly.


	9. Costume

"I thought you were going the get the night off?" Rhonda said, skating towards me.

"Uh, yeah. I have to finish these dishes up." Sam said, scrubbing the grease off the dish.

Sam held back her tears, because she knew Fiona did this on purpose. Fiona had given her a huge list of chores she must do before she goes out, and Sam wasn't even close to done. It was already nine, and she hadn't even had the opportunity to go look for a costume.

The chimes on the door clanged, and in walked Carter.

"What are you still doing here, Sam? We have to go!" Carter straightened his fake mustache.

"I don't think I can. " Sam replied , her eyes watering.

"And why not!?" asked Rhonda, her hands on her hips.

"Girl, I've had enough. The crew and I will take care of everything. You just go on and have fun. You deserve it. I don't know anyone else who has gone through the crud you go through everyday. Really, GO and meet your man." Rhonda gave her a strong hug and encouraged her forward.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, YEAH. I DO deserve one night out . I'm gonna go. Yes. I WILL go." She smiled and headed to the door. Then she stopped.

"But I can't." Sam said, her excitement drooping back down.

"What's wrong now?" Rhonda asked.

"I don't have a costume. They won't let me in." Sam said.

"I have an idea!" Rhonda said.

They headed to the costume shop next door and quickly searched through the costumes.

"Perfect!" said the store clerk as Sam walked out as nun. You can tell he was pretty desperate to get home.

Rhonda simply replied, "Uh, NO."

She glanced towards to where he was standing and saw the most beautiful mask hanging on the wall.

"We don't have a costume for that.." said the clerk apologetically.

"Yeah, but I do." Rhonda smiled.

They rushed to Rhonda's house and she pulled out the most beautiful white dress-- Rhonda's wedding dress.

"Oh my. " Sam said in awe.

"Go ahead, Sam. Try it on." Rhonda urged.

"I .. I can't . This is too much, I mean. Thank you.. but I can't." Sam said.

"Too much? We're family. This isn't too much. Go on, try it." Rhonda smiled.

The white dress fit perfectly. It fit her and hugged her every curve.

"Wow." Carter said. He handed her the mask.

She slipped it on and looked in the mirror. She looked really beautiful.

"Alright, Carter. Let's rock."

They headed off into the night. Little did they know, everything would change.


	10. The End

Sam and Carter walked into the grand halls.

"So are you ready?" he asked Sam. She gave a nervous nod as they entered the elegant wooden doors and on to the dance floor. She walked towards the disco ball, and soon the clock struck 11. She looked around at all the _boys_, searching for a man.

Suddenly, a masked prince emerged out of the sea of high schoolers, and slowly made his way to Sam.

_Woah, _was the only thing that Sam thought at the sight of him. He was very tall with blonde hair. Beneath _his_ mask were a pair of bright eyes. His structure gave off that he was more fit than most boys in high school.

"Nomad?" Sam asked, unsure if her perfect man was actually, well, PERFECT.

"PrincetonGirl." said the masked prince. He smiled at her.

_Wow, what a beautiful smile. _thought Sam. She smiled back. This was finally it. She was finally meeting the perfect man. And hopefully, her man.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, holding out his hand. She took it as they began to dance to hip and upbeat music.

"So, " he said as Sam twirled into his arms, "do you plan on revealing what's under that mask tonight?"

She smiled. "Only if you do the same."

Her smile faded.

"But what if--what if you don't like the person under this mask?"

"I already do." he said as if it were obvious. "I don't care what others think about you, or what others see in you. It's what I see that matters to me. And what I see. What I _feel_. Words can't even explain how I feel for you."

Suddenly, the music changed to a softer beat. She came closer to him. She stood there, unsure of what to do next. He gave a little laugh, and held her hands. Then, he gently put them on his broad shoulders. Sam then rested them around his neck.

"Just out of curiosity, what was your name?" Sam laughed.

"It's Austin." he replied. Her eyes widened. _Could it be..? NO, of course not. There are plenty of Austins at North Valley High._

"And you?" he asked.

"Sam." she said.

"Sam." he repeated. "That's a very beautiful name. Just like.." Austin blushed, " the w-way you..uhm..the way you loo.." he stuttered. He got cut off by Shelby.

"AUSTIN! What do you think your doing?" screamed Shelby.

"Dancing. " he said as if she were blind.

"YAH, I know. But with this.. GIRL?" she spat. "I'm your girlfriend! Okay?"

Sam's eyes widened.

"Austin? As in .. Austin _Ames_?" Sam look bewildered.

Austin looked frustrated. He marched off and took Sam with him. He went over to the mic on stage and said in a loud and clear voice, "SHELBY, we are over!" He ripped off his mask. Shelby screamed in anger and her eyes darted to where Sam was standing. _Oh crap. _Sam thought as Shelby began to speak.

"It's the rumors isn't it? The RUMORS that you and MY boyfriend.." she got cut off by someone in the crowd yelling,"_**EX**_ boyfriend!"

"UGHH! SHUT UP! The rumors that you _two_ are going out has definately gotten to your head. Well, let me remind you, rumors arn't always true! Alright?" she yelled.

Sam just stood there, when Austin suddenly grabbed the mic once more and said in a calm voice,

"Well, who said they weren't true?"

He gently lifted the mask off Sam's face and gave her a very sweet and romantic (SECOND!) kiss.

The crowd went WILD!

Well...not really.

But there was sudden gasp from the audience and some random people applauding.

Austin lead Sam off the stage and they continued dancing.

"So, I have a hunch that you already knew it was me under the mask." Sam said as she leaned in closer.

"I already knew way before the dance." Austin said with a crooked grin. "Who could forget the voice of diner girl?" He said jokingly. Sam playfully slapped his arm.

And so, they danced the night away. Or until she was sure Fiona was going to murder her because it was way past her curfew. But she knew she would be alright. Because she now had a boyfriend to turn to. Austin Ames. Senior. Captain of the football team. The hottest and most popular boy at school. He is completely compatible with a nerdy, straight A student. Who would've guessed?


End file.
